narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishoku Shininmaru
Ishoku Shininmaru (Living Corpse) is a Shinobi of Sunagakure and a revered Puppet Master. Throughout the world he is known by many as God of Death (Shinigami). Appearance Ishoku is a tall man with a mess of purple hair and violet eyes. He wears a sleevless black shirt with metal chest plate. He wears a pair of dark blue baggy pants with a black belt that holds his villge symbol. He has wrist guards with metal plates on them with matching boots. He has a dark blue scarf around his neck. Personality Quiet and Strongwilled, Ishoku is a true man and quite loyal to the Kazekage. He only fights on order and enjoys spending his free time at his Puppet Workshop. He has been tried to corrupted many times but has turned against bribes and offers for power. He has an straigth forward intuition and a pure goal. A goal that will only set Sungakure farther in its greatness. He does however show no mercy to enemies in the battlefield and will carelessly slice a man in two. Too him, an enemy is an enemy and nothing else. Abilities Master of Puppets- He is revered as a Master Puppet weilder and maker along with the skills to use them. He has shown to use many puppets, although he focuses on two main puppets. He has also built many puppets over his lifetime. Acute Chakra Sensing- He has the ability to sensse chakra and identify it as a sinister or normal chakra flow. This trait has also been seen within Karin of Taka. It seems to come from his oddly colored eyes. Sealing Expert- He is a master at Fuinjutsu, and often seals special weaponry within his puppets. Most of the time, the sealed weapons are the most spiritual and deadliest. Poison Master- He has shown alot of mastery of poison and carries needles, and incubators on him. His puppets also have an array of poisonous weapons to be used in battle. This is however natural for a Puppet Master to use. Puppets Sashiki (lit. Cutting) is a puppet with brown hair and a long black shroud. He wields a scythe that has a long skinny black handle and short curved blade. He has an assortment of weaponry as listed below. * Small Cube Mace- In his elbow is a cube shaped spiked mace that is connected to a metal wire. It has powerful striking force. * Revolver- A small revolver like shooter hidden inside the palms, which fire circular pellet like objects that do major damage. He can also fire poison bombs that are also strong. * Hidden Kunai- By opening his mouth to an extended varaition, a small metallic hole appears and can fire Kunai at a rapid rate. They seem to be doused in poison but this is unsure. * Poison Mist- Inside of the chest, their is a hidden cylindrical containor that stores liquid poison that when released from Sashiki is a thick purple mist. It is usally released through two holes on Sashiki's neck. * Scythe- A Scythe that Sashiki carries. It has a thin crooked black handle with a short curbed blade. It emits poison and has tremendous striking force. * Spikes- Hidden inside the finertip are thin needle like spikes that puncture through the skin like drills. They are serrated and are somewhat like fish hooks. It is incredibly hard to get them out. Kiremaru (lit. Slicing) is a Puppet with long black hair and black eyes. He wears a pair of black pants with a shroud that covers his right shoulder. The shroud is black with purple designs along its fabric. He carries two katana on his back, both with the same design as his cloak. He wields a scythe that differs from Sashiki. His abilities and weapons are listed below. * Flamethrower- Inside his palms, a small compact flamethrower is stored. This flamethrower can reach many inches outward. It is incredibly hot and has a orange glow. * Multiple Chains- Inside of his chest, he stores about 5 yards of chain that can shoot out and stretch around the target. It is heavy and seems to not effect Kiremaru's movement. * Revolver- Like Sashiki, Kiremaru wields a revolver. The revolver is located in his elbows and open when he bends them backward. They work more like chainguns and spray the target with small pellets that hold poison smoke. * Scythe- Kiremaru weilds a scythe with a long white handle and thin sickle blade. Along the flat end of the blade and part of the handle, sharp blades protrude outward. * Sealing Technique Released: Fire- Inside of his mouth, he has the kanji for fire. When bitting down on a target, the target will be imprinted with the seal. When retracting the head of Kiremaru, the seal will spark and set a flame whatever the seal was upon. Trivia * He is my first Puppet charcter and I plan to make more because they are awseome * His puppets abilities were mimicked off of Sasori's who's workshop is know occupied by Ishoku